Wrench
by Andatariel.x
Summary: Shelley was tries to get Kevin to actually talk to her about what's wrong but he's more interested in fixing the car in front of him. Not romance but I spose you could take it as they're a couple xD


**AN: **Another assignment piece that started out as fanfic. Obviously a lot got changed around in what I handed in but this was the original xD

* * *

**Wrench.**

"What's wrong?" Shelley asked fiddling with the ends of her pink scarf nervously from where she was stood in the garage watching her best friend working on fixing a car.

"Wrench," Came Kevins reply, he was holding out an oil stained hand towards her.

"I know there's something," Shelley sighed picking the wrench up off the workbench and handing it to him.

"Hm," Kevin replied with a small shrug.

Shelley frowned and sat down on the bench rubbing her cold, glove-clad hands together, "Talk to me? Please?"

"There really ain't much to say," Kevin shrugged as part of the old engine clanked ominously.

"Well something is bothering you, else…" Shelley shoved her sleeve out of the way and quickly looked at her watch, "Else you wouldn't be out here at eleven at night in the freezing cold."

"It's always cold," Kevin said ignoring her and keeping his focus on fixing the car, "Pass me a spanner,"

"Tell me what happened!" Shelley tried once again, picking the spanner up but not handing it over, instead using it as leverage.

"Nothin'" Kevin replied straightening up and trying to take the spanner from her, "Nothin' happened."

"You didn't make that fist mark on your face by yourself!" Shelley retorted dexterously whipping the spanner just out of Kevin's reach.

"Chell…" Kevin sighed making another grab for the spanner, "Jus' drop it,"

Shelley sighed deeply, "Have you ever thought that talking about it may actually help?" She asked finally handing him the spanner he was still trying to get from her.

"Won't stop it thought, will it," Kevin replied turning back to the car with a steel cold look on his face.

"It could make you feel better about it though!" Shelley persisted.

"How?" Kevin grunted in response, becoming very bored of the conversation.

"Because bottling up your feelings isn't good for you," Shelley replied with a defeated shrug before drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them in the hope it'd bring her some warmth. If he was just going to be stubborn then she was going to sit there until he admitted defeat and went home.

"Feelin's" Kevin snorted tinkering in the car, something was wheezing inside it.

Shelley didn't even bother to ask what he was doing in there, she never understood anyway, cars were her best friends passion, not hers.

After a few more moments silence Kevin stopped what he was doing and stood completely still, "I got in a fight with my dad," he finally said without looking up.

Shelley remained quiet, fiddling with a small pile of bolts that were lying loose on the workbench.

"'E was gonna go for my brother," Kevin continued after some hesitation, "So I told him, 'Stop where you are, he's only small, smaller than you, you don't hit him' so dear old dad whacked me instead,"

"Is Ken okay?" Shelley asked holding the wrench out again without being asked for it yet knowing that in a moment he'd need it.

"Yeah, he'd gone to our room when I left the house," Kevin replied swapping the spanner for the wrench and still not looking at her, "An' dad were snorin' away drunkenly on the sofa,"

"And you?" Shelley pressed on gently, with no intention of letting up on the interrogation until she knew he was going to be alright.

"I'm angry, Shell," Kevin replied putting the wrench to use, "I'm so fuckin' angry with him…"

"He has no right…" Shelley trailed off, twirling the spanner in her hands.

"No, no he don't," Kevin turned the wrench too hard, nearly dropping it on the floor. "He ain't got no right to put his family through this shit, he ain't got no right to whack his kids like that, he ain't got no right to get drunk outta his mind like that…"

Shelley reached out to touch him, but pulled her hand back at the last moment, thinking better of it, she didn't want to cut him off now he was finally talking.

"He ain't got no right to a family if this is how he treats 'em, and sometimes I think he don't really want one an' that's why he keeps pushin' us all away, even mom," Kevin fumbled the wrench again.

"Kev…" Shelley wasn't looking at him anymore, she couldn't without crying for him but they weren't her tears to shed and he'd only worry about her if she cried, instead she was poking the spanners end into holes in the bench.

"I'd go if it weren't for Kenny and Karen," Kevin added, "If that weren't the only thing that made me feel even a bit useful, bein' able to take his beatin's, he's only fourteen…" There was a loud clank as the wrench slipped from his fingers at last.

"Kevin!" Shelley got up and took her friends now empty hand, leading him away from the car and over to the bench.

"You asked…" Kevin said as Shelley made him sit down and tried to warm his hands with her own.

"I'm sorry…" Shelley replied, taking off her scarf and draping it loosely around his mucky hands to keep the cold off, "You're freezing, come home?"

Kevin looked down at his scarf wrapped hands, "I don't wanna face him,"

"I meant my home," Shelley replied straightening up and shutting the car bonnet.

Kevin shrugged and stood up, following Shelley out of the garage, locking the doors behind himself and leaving the dropped wrench where it lay inside on the stone floor.


End file.
